Jean M. Auel
Jean Marie Auel ( Chicago , Illinois February 18 1936 , was born Jean Marie Untinen ) is an American writer . She is the second of five children of Neil Solomon Untinen, a house painter, and Martha Wirtanen. Jean was as a student member of the club of people with high IQ Mensa and graduated in 1976 from the University of Portland as a Master of Business Administration . Today she lives in Portland , Oregon with her husband, Ray Bernard Auel, whom she married in 1954. They have five children. Content [ hide ] *1 Roma Serie Nature Kids *2 Probability Content *3 Bibliography **3.1 The Earth's Children Series *4 Awards and honors *5 References Roma Serie Nature Kids [ edit ] In 1977 she began preparing for the prehistoric novel series The Nature Kids (Earth's Children) . She studied books about the ice age and followed a survival course. She learned a lot about hunting with primitive means, about edible and medicinal plants and editing flint. She also traveled to Europe and visited several prehistoric sites. Based on these studies, she wrote The Earth's Children , a novel series of encounters between the Cro-Magnon and the Neanderthal , which was a great success. The story is written as a (continuous) novel. The sixth and final part of the series, The Land of Painted Caves ( The Song of the Caves ), was published worldwide on March 29, 2011. [1] Probability content [ edit ] Initially there was quite a lot of criticism of the work of Ms. Auel from scientific angle. Although the author for her books has done a lot of research remain the romanticized stories and one has her work is not regarded as a purely scientific. Svante Pääbo proved in 2010 that mixing has occurred between the two kinds of men, [2] as Ms. Auel in her first book (1980) already described, and what initially was strongly questioned. Afterwards must be concluded that its vision is more realistic than first thought, although some of its assumptions will be. Probably never verified likely Provide the books, at least in many respects an interesting picture of how the lives of 40,000 years ago could have been. Bibliography [ edit ] The Earth's Children Series [ edit ] *The Clan of the Cave Bear , 1980 (The Clan of the Cave Bear) *The Valley of Horses , 1982 (The Valley of Horses) *The Mammoth Hunters , 1985 (The Mammoth Hunters) *The valley of promises , 1990 (The Plains of Passage) *Shelters of Stone , 2002 (The Shelters of Stone) *The song of the caves , 2011 (The Land of Painted Caves) The first book was made into a film, entitled The Clan of the Cave Bear . The film was released in 1986, directed by Michael Chapman and let Daryl Hannah seen in the lead role. Awards and honors [ edit ] *The Clan of the Cave Bear was greeted with several literary awards, including a nomination for best first book of the American Booksellers Association. *Jean M. Auel received in 1990 for her entire oeuvre, the Audience Award for Dutch Book . *In October 2008 Ms. Auel was appointed Officer of the Order of Arts and Letters by the French Minister of Culture and Communication. Category:1936 births